Remember When It Rained
by Myuki-chan
Summary: It's been a year since Naruto brought Sasuke back. The pouring rain brings back memories and confrontation... SasuNaru fluff XD One-shot.


**A/N:** My first attempt at writing Sasuke/Naruto. It's fluff. XD I don't think it's particularly good but my friend assured me that they aren't OOC and I trust her lol The title is from a Josh Groban song that I like quite a lot XDXD  
Enjoy!

Remember When It Rained

The dobe was taller than him now.

It annoyed him.

Sasuke sat on his couch, staring outside. The room was completely dark except for the faint light coming from the window; a gentle illumination made by moonlight dulled by the stormy clouds that sent rain pouring down onto Konoha.

His head was turned, dark eyes staring at the droplets that fell, the rest of his body left where it had fallen when he had flopped onto the couch. He was tired and irritated, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his bed but he knew he would not be able to find sleep.

A year had passed since Naruto had managed to track him down and drag him back from Orochimaru who was eventually killed. At first, Sasuke had been bitter, hating the blonde for taking away his chance at a greater power that he could use to destroy his brother. Months passed and Sasuke grudgingly began to accept that it may have been in his better interest not to follow the path he had chosen. He remained distant from the others but they soon noticed that he seemed more like the "old" Sasuke, one that wasn't so dark.

Sasuke began to notice things he had missed upon his initial return, too blinded by his hatred at being forced to come back.

Like Naruto being taller than him.

What annoyed him even more was that his thoughts always seemed to return to the blonde ninja. Although it caused him more confusion than annoyance if he actually contemplated his feelings.

Why was he always in his thoughts?

And why… did he feel something different than the rivalry they had before?

Black eyes narrowing slightly in the darkness, Sasuke frowned.

He didn't understand it at all. They still fought and insulted each other but… something had changed when Naruto had brought him back.

There was still a loathing deep inside him against his team mate for making it harder for him to obtain his goal of defeating Itachi but even deeper was a faint sense of gratitude. Naruto had done something Sasuke thought no one would ever do for him.

He had saved him.

He had come to save him without a second thought for his own safety.

Even when Sasuke had lashed out at him with the extra power granted by the curse seal, Naruto fought back until he had beaten some sense into him. Even after Sasuke had pretty much betrayed their friendship, Naruto had still come.

He had no idea why.

They had avoided a conversation about the day Sasuke had left completely.

Sighing softly in frustration as he realized his thoughts had yet again returned to Naruto, Sasuke lifted a hand that he had left dropped by his side and ran his fingers through his hair.

A blur of orange and yellow flashed past the window.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together. _What is he doing?_

Standing up, he grabbed an umbrella and raced outside to follow the person that occupied his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto raced for the training grounds with the three logs of wood, rain running down his face in heavy streams. 

He needed to get away.

Sitting in his apartment watching the rain simply brought on thoughts that unsettled him. Thoughts and feelings he didn't understand the meaning of.

Or did he just not _want_ to understand them?

Slowing down as the three logs came into view, Naruto walked up to the center one and sat down at its base. The rain still came down hard but he didn't mind being wet. He raised his face up to the sky and closed his eyes, wanting the droplets to wash away the turmoil inside him.

Today was the exact day one year ago that he had fought Sasuke and failed. The day Sasuke had left.

An odd pain still clutched at his heart when he thought about it, but he reasoned with himself that it was just remnants from his anger at Sasuke turning his back on the village.

No…

Naruto frowned as he forced himself to admit what that pain really was.

A feeling of sorrow and betrayal… because Sasuke had turned his back on _him_. Had tossed away their friendship to obtain power.

But… he hadn't killed him. He could have, but he hadn't.

When Naruto had dragged him back, he was almost shocked at the hate directed at him from those black eyes. But months passed and it faded away. They bantered like old times and Naruto felt glad he had his friend back.

Things would never be the same though.

They were both still a bit edgy around each other even now. Getting into fights even more. In fact, they had been fighting so much the past week that Kakashi had put them both on suspension from doing any missions, wanting to let them cool off.

Naruto tipped his head back down to rest against his knees, feeling his hitai-ate press gently against his forehead. Sasuke had insisted on keeping the one Naruto had put a scratch on, the reason for which no one knew. Naruto was sure it was his way of flaunting his failure that time.

The rain suddenly stopped falling on his head although he could still hear it all around him. Above him though, the rain sounded hollow, beating down on something thin.

"You're going to get sick, dobe."

Naruto raised his head to glare at the figure standing beside him, holding an umbrella over his head.

"No I won't. The Kyuubi will - ATCHOO!"

A smirk passed across the young Uchiha's features as Naruto rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"I'm still not going anywhere."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance but knelt down beside him anyways, holding the umbrella between them. Naruto frowned at him warily then turned his head to look away, grumbling something that sounded like, "stupid Sasuke".

Silence settled around them, other than the rain pounding onto the umbrella and the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, still keeping his eyes averted.

"I should ask you the same thing."

The blonde scowled at him and stuck out his tongue. "I asked you first."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Jerk."

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Bastard."

All was silent again for a moment.

"Really… why are you here?"

Sasuke blinked at the soft tone before looking away and giving a noncommittal shrug. "I saw you rush past my window so I followed. Now why are _you_ here?"

"…couldn't sleep. Is that why you were up too?"

"Hn."

The pair listened to the rain for a few minutes more, unconsciously shifting closer together as their bodies cooled down from the previous running.

"Sasuke… do you hate me?"

His head whipped around to stare at Naruto who was still staring out at the rain. Sasuke found it surprising that he was talking so seriously.

"No."

"You did though, didn't you?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"Hey. Just because I may have hated you then, I don't anymore. And since you're being so curious, I want to ask a few questions too. Why did you come to save me?"

"I promised Sakura." Naruto stated simply.

"Is that the only reason why?" Sasuke demanded. He inwardly frowned. Why would there be any other reason? Why did he hope there was one?

"I…" Naruto turned his head to frown at the dark-haired boy, "Why do you care?"

"Forget it. Never mind."

Naruto's frown deepened as his eyes glanced upward at the scratched hitai-ate.

"Why do you wear that thing? Is it to mock me?"

"What?" Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"That." Naruto poked his finger at Sasuke's forehead, scowling. "I get the point already. I failed to bring you back that time. You don't have to keep on wearing it to rub it in."

Sasuke stared at him with unreadable eyes. He thought that was why he wore it?

"That's not why I wear it."

"Then why?"

"…it reminds me how hard you tried to make me see my mistake. I'm… I'm actually grateful you came to get me."

It was Naruto's turn to stare.

"Why are you telling me such personal things?"

"Dobe. You asked."

"Oh."

"Naruto… I… I feel bad about that day."

Naruto was silent for a moment before whispering softly, "You hurt me."

"…I'm sorry."

"You said I didn't understand how you felt. Maybe I didn't. At least, not until you left."

Sasuke said nothing, keeping his eyes on the muddy ground.

"You called me your closest friend. Am I still that?"

He looked up quickly, catching Naruto's blue eyes with his own black ones.

"Yes." Sasuke answered quietly.

"…you asked me why I saved you. I… I didn't want to lose you. But you – why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"I couldn't do it…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the memory, remembering how he had stood over Naruto's unconscious body as the rain began to fall just like it was now. He could not kill his best friend.

Naruto nodded slightly, not asking for an explanation more than that. He sneezed again and Sasuke stood up, holding out a hand.

"Come on, dobe. Let's go back."

Scowling for a moment at the offered hand, Naruto sighed in resignation as he grabbed hold of it to pull himself up. He felt a flutter in his stomach at the touch and stood still for a moment, staring at their joined hands. Sasuke stared at them too, his heart starting to beat a bit faster. Their eyes met momentarily before Naruto dropped the hand and begun walking back to the village. Sasuke followed him, closing his hand gently as if to keep the sensation of the other warm palm pressed against his.

They walked in silence and Sasuke guessed the villagers would probably be up soon. It was probably sometime around 5 AM since he had left at almost 2 in the morning. They stopped in the middle of the street where they could part ways to go to their own apartments.

"Sasuke…"

"Nani?"

"…please don't leave me again."

Sasuke stared at the blonde and the pleading tone that came from him. As his dark eyes travelled over the face with sky blue eyes that waited for an answer, he realized he could put a name to the feeling that he now had for his closest friend. The feeling he had wondered about. It scared him but…. he wanted to know if anything could come from it.

Pushing his debating thoughts aside, Sasuke abruptly leaned forward to catch Naruto's lips with his own. He pulled back quickly to look into wide blue eyes filled with surprise.

"I promise I won't leave you."

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to read what was going on through the dark-haired ninja's head. Sasuke had kissed him. The thoughts and feelings that had made him run out into the rain in the first place tumbled back into his head.

"…you want to know why I ran into the rain?"

Sasuke held his breath, nodding slightly. He had not been rejected yet.

"I kept on thinking of you. And… I didn't understand the feelings I had."

"I think of you too." Sasuke admitted quietly causing Naruto to stare at him. "And I think… I think I…"

"You don't have to say it yet, Sasuke. I think I do too. We should try to find out though, ne?" Naruto suddenly grinned brightly holding out a hand, warming Sasuke's heart as he slowly smiled back and grasped the hand tightly.

People were walking about the streets with umbrellas now, peering at the two curiously

"Hai." Sasuke said softly, tipping the umbrella down to hide their faces as he gently tugged Naruto down for another kiss, the rain no longer violent but falling gently around them.

**A/N:** Please read and review!Be nice XDXDXD


End file.
